harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom was born on July 30, 1980 (the day before Harry Potter) to Alice and Frank Longbottom. His parents were tortured using the Cruciatus Curse shortly after his birth By Bellitrix Lestrange. After this, virtually an orphan, Neville went to live with his grandmother. Description Neville is described in the books as a round faced boy, with light brown hair. He is not all that bright, but he managed to pass his OWLS. He is forgetful and clumsy. He was one of the first to join the DA, and made considerable progress in his dueling skills, which showed somewhat at the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. His best subject is Herbology, in which he received an Outstanding O.W.L. and which he ends up teaching. He has a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, which he got from his great-uncle Algie. He treasures it closley, tending to it carefully. His old wand (which was formerly his father's) broke during the Department of Mysteries battle, but he bought a new one, made of cherry wood and a unicorn hair core. This new wand may have been one of the last ones Ollivander sold before he disappeared. Neville revealed that his family thought he was a Squib for a long time (until Neville was eight years old and his Uncle Algie dropped him from a window and he bounced). This would account for most of his class grades. He seems to know a lot about Herbology and the Unforgivable Curses. 1991/2 We get our first sight of Neville on Platform 9 and 3/4, where he tells his Gran he has lost his toad, Trevor, again. You can tell Neville really does mean well as when he tried to find Harry and Hermione when they were giving Norbert to Charlie's friends, as well when he tried to stop Harry, Ron, and Hermione from leaving Gryffindor Tower at the end of the book. Neville helped Gryffindor win the House Cup at the end of the first year when points were added for his bravery for standing up to Harry, Ron, and Herminone. 1992/3 It took Neville some time to come into his own. He was awkward and made fun of, but soon enough it came to light that Neville had quite a talent for Herbology. Despite his awkward shyness, he showed bravery and resolution in staying up to stop Harry from breaking school rules and endangering the House from losing points. 1994/5 In 1995, Harry's friends learn that Neville's parents were not dead, but were patients in St Mungo's, having gone insane after being tortured under the Cruciatus curse by a group of Death Eaters of which included Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. Harry was the only one who already knew this, having found out in the Pensieve in their fourth year, but he had told no one, keeping Neville's secret safe. Neville was the possible second child of the prophecy: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies What that means is that Neville could have very well ended up in Harry's shoes. The choice was indirectly left to Voldemort, who perceived Harry as the danger and chose him. But Voldemort could have chosen Neville, and it would have been Neville orphaned that night, and Harry would still have his parents. Quite interesting, considering Neville is supposed to be the weak and unskilled one. Goes to show how one decision can alter the lives of so many. In 1995, He was quick to join Harry's Dumbledore's Army. During the fight with the Death Eaters, Neville ended up being the only one left able to fight next to Harry. 1995/6 He joined Dumbledore's Army, and made tremendous progress. Later that year, he was captured by the Inquisitorial squad. After being released, he travelled with Harry to the Ministry of Magic to rescue Sirius. He broke his nose in the progress, and was the one to smash the prophecy. 1996/7 Not much is mentioned of Neville except he helps in the First Battle of Hogwarts, standing guard outside the Room of Requirement, waiting for Draco Malfoy. He participates in the battle with the Death Eaters and is relatively unharmed. Along with Luna Lovegood, he is the only member of the DA to reply to summons via the coins. 1997/8 Again, there is no mention of him until near the end. He helps Harry, Ron and Hermionie into Hogwarts via the Hog's Head and Room of Requirement. He participates in the Second Battle of Hogwarts and is relatively unscathed. After the battle, he stands up in defiance of Voldemort, and is then forced wear the Sorting Hat as it burns. Due to this brave stance in the face of certain death, he is permitted to pull the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the burning hat, which was last seen in the possession of Griphook at Gringotts. He uses the sword to destroy the sixth Horcrux, Nagini by beheading. Afterwards Neville eventually becomes Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, some time between 1998 and 2011, but remains in contact with old friends such as Harry Potter. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (First Appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Category:Gryffindors Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts employees